My Heaven Or My Hell
by Goddess of Whales
Summary: Hermione Granger is at home during summer vacation when her world is thrown upsidedown. Somewhere in the midst of her troubles, she's thrown back in time, and finds herslef falling for someone who helped her future!


A/N: I know this probably doesn't seem like a pairing between RL/HG yet but it'll get there eventually so bear with me. I'm not sure if I have this in the right category so let me know if this is right please. It's my first story. And it's a slightly different time turner fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack. I wish I did though.

Chapter One: Wake Up Call To Hell

Hermione woke up early one morning in her home to a very loud noise. "What the hell was that!? Are my parents trying to move something?" She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It read that it was 2:17 a.m. There was another loud noise; she now noticed it sounded like a bang going off. Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes, and got up to investigate. She got out of bed and walked across her rather spacious room and grabbed her robe that was resting on her chair. She put it on just as she opened her door and was about to ask what was going on when she heard someone screamed from downstairs, "Find the filthy mudblood! She's Potter's friend! We need to take her to our master!" She instantly froze and all color left her face.

She realized that the two loud noises were the death of her parents. She quickly ran back into her room and grabbed a bag full of something. She took off down her long hallway in the opposite direction of the stairwell. She got to the door and stopped to open it. She glanced back down the hall at the stairs. She saw a dark figure make its way up the stairs. "Oh God!" She muttered to herself in shock. She ran into the room and closed and locked the door, knowing that it was of no use. She ran to the fireplace in the room, and started to open the bag. But out of her fear and anxiety she could not get the bag open. The door handle started to jiggle. She turned and looked at the door, and tears started to stream down her face. She looked down at the bag and finally got the bag open.

Just as she got the bag opened the door was blown open. Hermione was thrown to the ground and all of her floo powder was scattered every where on the floor. As the smoke and dust started to clear she saw standing in her doorway a dark and hooded figure. Her eyes grew wide and in a last attempt to get away grabbed what little floo powder she could and ran into the fireplace. Just as the deatheater stepped into her view she threw the floo powder down, and screamed the first place that came to her mind…THE BURROW!!!" She felt the familiar tug and pull as the sight of her house vanished, and she was thrown into a different house. She fell out of the fireplace with a loud thud as she crashed into one of the Weasley's tables.

The loud noise from downstairs woke the entire household. Mr. Weasley was the first one down, not letting anyone else follow him in. He stopped when he heard someone breathing heavily. With a flick of his wand the whole room was lit up, and he saw a huddled mass lying on the floor. He walked forward, his wand at the ready. He walked around what used to be his coffee table and found…. "Hermione!" he yelled in shock and surprise. That was all it took for the rest of the household to come into the room. Harry was already at the Weasley's. He and Ron made their way to the head of the mass of people. When they got a clear view of what was going on they were surprised.

There was their best friend Hermione Granger lying limply in Mr. Weasley's arms, while Mrs. Weasley fussed over her. Hermione wasn't asleep but her eyes were wide open and she was in shock. She looked like a deer frozen in headlights. "Hermione are you ok? What the hell happened to you? Hermione wake up!" At the sound of Harry's frightened voice she finally snapped out of it. She started to sit up but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let her, "No dear. You have a terrible gash on your arm. Let me try to dress it." She did as Mrs. Weasley said, not caring that she had a cut. She figured she got it from when she fell onto her side, when the deatheater entered the room. Mr. Weasley asked her what had happened. Then the events of what happened a few minutes ago came back to her mind. Tears started to role down her face, and she felt ready to pass out. But before she did she managed to look Ron and Harry in the eyes and she told them in a few words, "Deatheaters attacked…my parents are dead…and now I'm here." With that she passed out.

Thanx for reading! Please Read and Review!

Ja Ne!!!

-Whale Goddess


End file.
